


Tios são pra isso

by AkabaneYato



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkabaneYato/pseuds/AkabaneYato
Summary: Jin Ling finalmente estava com seus vinte e um anos e com uma carteira de motorista em suas mãos. Não podia estar mais feliz com aquilo. Claramente seus pais haviam feito uma comemoração enorme sobre isso. Mas ainda existia um enorme problema: com que carro ele andaria?





	Tios são pra isso

Jin Ling finalmente estava com seus vinte e um anos e com uma carteira de motorista em suas mãos. Não podia estar mais feliz com aquilo. Claramente seus pais haviam feito uma comemoração enorme sobre isso. Mas ainda existia um enorme problema: com que carro ele andaria?

Era claro que seus pais possuíam dinheiro o suficiente para o comprar um carro do melhor modelo, mas sabia que como adulto, ele teria que ajudar a pagar ao menos um pouco. Isso foi uma das decisões de sua mãe, que sempre tentava não deixar seu garotinho ficar uma pessoa mimada. Por mais que quisesse o carro logo, sabia que ela estava certa. 

Só que ainda assim Jin Ling queria poder dirigir para algum lugar, nem que fosse de casa para o mercado e depois novamente para casa. No entanto, quando pedia o carro de alguém emprestado, rapidamente era recusado. Nenhum deles queria correr o risco de ter seu automóvel envolvido em algum acidente por conta da conduta do Jin. O garoto já estava ficando irritado com aquela situação toda, mas teve uma ideia depois de mais uma recusa de um de seus tios, Yao.   
~ X ~

Sabia muito bem que Lan Wangji não estava em casa, já que ele e o irmão cuidavam da empresa de suas famílias. Por isso, era óbvio que seu tio, Wei Wuxian, estaria em casa, já que o mesmo era um escritor bastante renomado. Sem tirar um sorriso cínico de seus lábios, tocou a campainha, não demorando para ouvir um “Já vai!” para poucos segundos depois a porta ser aberta. 

— Jin Ling? O que voc-

Wei Ying travou no lugar antes de soltar um berro desesperado. Belamente sentados, os dois cachorros do menor não retiravam os olhos da figura mais velha entre os humanos. Assim que ouviram o berro, passaram a latir para Wuxian que apenas conseguiu cair de bunda no chão, se afastando dos cachorros da maneira que podia. 

— Tio. Passa a chave do carro ou eu solto eles em você!

Era claro que, assim como as ameaças de Jiang Cheng de quebrar suas pernas, ele não faria aquilo de fato. Mas sabia que só com esse aviso ele já temeria o suficiente para não ter como pensar ou não se faria aquilo de fato. 

Não demorou muito tempo para que estivesse em frente ao volante do carro de seu tio. Este se encontrava na parte de trás, no banco do meio. Em cada um de seus lados, no espaço mais longe que era permitido, os cachorros estavam comportadinhos admirando a vista. 

Para registrar o momento, pegou seu celular, tirando uma foto com todos os quatro para que pudesse postar no Instagram. Enquanto fazia um “V” com a mão, tentou focar bastante na cara de Wuxian e na forma que os cachorros olhavam esperançosos para que o mais velho brincasse com eles. 

“@LingJin Tio são pra essas coisas! Aceitar de bom grado ceder seu carro para que o sobrinho possa usar! <3”


End file.
